The House and the Lake One shot
by Chibi Q
Summary: Max is living in a house with the flock and more. Narrated by Max. COMPETITION! Fax, implied Elggy. Everyone is about two to three years older. One shot, and again: COMPETITION!


**For those who do or do not read the summaries, a reminder, if you read this, you can guess what some of the reference is based off of. So just comment this story, and first person to be correct will win...(drum roll please)... THEME OF MY NEXT STORY! (But no cross overs) So i'll write anything you tell me to as long as it's in a one sentence summery, but you have to guess which book this oneshot is based off first.**

**The House and the Lake**

_by Anna Q._**  
**

I looked out on the yard. The beautiful private lake glistening as the sun sets. It relaxes me, from all my worries that had build up due to what I did, what I saved, what I didn't. I'll never be tested on, never be killed, or chased, ever again. So many years of living scared and disturbed. But I wasn't born normally, I had wings, and that's how everything was. But no one, but my flock, no my zoo, of family would under stand. It's been so many years since I lived in the wretched place, a little more then two years since I finished my last task for saving the world. I'm smart, fast, and maybe pretty. That's what my boyfriend says.

"C'mon James!" Nudge yells out, splashing her boyfriend, a normal boy in the near-by town. She laughs and giggles, he always whispers that she's his Angel in her ear, I smile. He's perfect. No one minds us where we live, as long as we don't flaunt our wings.

"Hurry up Angel!" I hear Mouse, a young girl who was also an experiment yell at Angel, with bucket and pail in hand as they run down the beach. She doesn't have wings, but she was abnormally small, and her ears area little rounder then normal, hey, she is part mouse.

"Ella, can you go get some milk?" my mom asks my sister, handing her the car keys. She gladly accepts, grabbing Ham, another Experiment only a year younger then me who has the power to lift any weight. Ella likes him, going out with Iggy lasted only a year, and now Iggy has a new best friend: Ham.

"But I was watching the game." Ham moans as Ella takes him to the car. I chuckle, the warm sun beating against my face as I continue to look at the lake on the porch, Iggy's comments and the Televisions sound drowns out against the five Tween boys' shouts and screams racing down the stairs. Only three were mutants, Gasman, Dee and Dum. Dee and Dum were twin boys who could do amazing things together, physically and mentally, but what they were part animal of we didn't know. Then there was Josh and Fred, also two neighborhood kids that seemed to live here, except Fred does, he was adopted after a tragic house fire, killing his parents and sister. We were his god family, as are most of the children in town.

We attend school in town, but we offer tutoring to the town kids, since we need to know some things that others don't. We have four teachers, who all live here and help take care of us, as well as deal with social situations since we aren't human. There is Ms. Christine, Mr. Todd, Amy, and Jeb. Though Jeb only teaches skills and other things all us mutants must know, he isn't here much, and I prefer it that way, things haven't once been comfortable between the original flock and him since our adventure started and ended. Dr. Martinez, better known as mom, does all our medical stuff, and diets, which meant we got the good end of the stick: no needles.

"You guys coming to help dinner?" Wendy asks. Wendy, a bird kid like me, as well as her younger brother Peter had joined us two months after being at the lake house. Peter, Red, also a bird hybrid, Ariel, an albino girl from town, and Kailey, a dog hybrid (who we first thought was an Eraser) were waiting behind her.

"Oh, yeah," my own voice replied calmly to her, she smiled and left with Ariel, Peter, Red, and Kailey following behind her, continuing the conversation they were having. Wendy, Red and Kailey were all 15 going on 16, Peter and Ariel were soon turning 15. I remembered that Wendy and Peter were so thin when they first came here, and were scared even meeting us, one of their own kind.

Fang shifted next to me, leaning against the railing along the porch facing the house, where I still leaned into the railing, continuing to watch the kids play. They would need to come in soon.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, awakening me from my daze.

"Nothing," I whispered, not lifting my expression. He grabbed my chin, looking me strait in the eyes, telling, with no words, me to just spill.

I straitened up and out of Fang's grasp, stretching my back. I looked at him, trying to smile, but being unsuccessful. "I'm just going to miss this place."

"The people or the house?" he asked.

I sighed, this time smiling, remembering everything that had happened in the Lake House. "Both, I love this place, the beauty, the corroboration of the town, the wind mills in the background, the lake." I sighed, feeling the soft September breeze against my cheeks. "But our family, classes, cookies, everyone in and out of this house is what I'll miss the most. I never thought I'd expand my family, and trust those who weren't exactly like us, but I have, and I've learned to love it." I smiled, and looked at Fang. He gave me a smile that was still rare even though we had changed so much in the past years.

I sighed again. "It's just the city,"

"Max," he came over to me, wrapping his arms around me, looking deep into my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, we aren't going to New York to save the world. We are going there to teach people _how_ to save the world."

He had told me this so many times, and I knew he was right. But knowing that Acid Rain Clouds had started to form over New York City due to the City's preventable Air Pollution made it feel as if an evil scientist was trying to wipe out New York with the Forced Evolution plan, but it was really just a preventable cause. Itex had been wiped out a year ago.

"Besides," Fang comforted me, kissing my head and resting his cheek on the top. "The city has-"

"Cute Shoes, yeah, I know." I smiled, separating from him, kissing him lightly on the lips. We walked into the kitchen, grabbing multiple dishes for 25 people dinner. Yes, this many people were normal. And this was excluding Total, Akila, and their four puppies, two of which could talk, but from Angel's mind acknowledgement, all had individual personalities compatible to humans, including Akila who had started to mutate.

We all sat at our incredibly large table. The teachers, mom, and all the other adults sat at the edge, normally talking deeply way past meal time. When our scientist friends from Antarctica were over, these conversations went into the late hours, normally needed to be interrupted by my self if the kids didn't want to be tucked in with me.

Next to them was normally me, always able to jump in their conversation if needed. But I normally acted like the teen I should be, and now I was like a teen. I talked of those stupid and random things that came up, with Fang, Ella, Ham, Wendy, Iggy, Kailey, Peter and Red. I normally talked the most with Wendy, Fang, and Red. It surprised me how much Wendy reminded me of my self, a younger version of myself.

Nudge and her boyfriend sat next to us. They sometimes joined in conversations, sometimes not. Fred, Gazzy, Dee and Dum sat next to them, and then Angel and Mouse, all enjoying their funny things that little children said. I smiled as I listened to everyone speak, I wouldn't have a meal with them till Thanksgiving.

We went to bed, like any other night, but waking up was different that morning. I woke up quietly without waking my roommates; Wendy, Ella, and Kailey. I quickly got dressed into to some semi-business clothes; black trousers and a buttoned down shirt. I grabbed the large suitcase near the door that sat in front of my almost empty closet. I tried to quietly and gently take my suit case down the stairs, but I was not succeeding.

"Here," The back end of the suit case became suddenly lighter. I looked around to see Iggy standing barefoot and in his pajamas on the step above me. I smiled sadly, thankful he couldn't see. This was exactly what I didn't want to do, see my family before I left, it was hard enough knowing I would be leaving them out of the adventure.

We walked down the stairs, I had a quick breakfast with Jeb, Mom, Iggy and Fang, and then both Fang and I stood by the garage as Jeb pulled out the nice Hybrid Car.

"Max!" I heard that precious voice yell out to me. I turned around to be tackled by two little tiny arms, Angel's Arms. Angel, no, this was the exact person my tears would spill over about.

"Angel," I cooed as I held her tight, picking her up, though the little 7-year-old was getting heavy, I cradled her in my arms, kissing her head softly. I was so going to miss her. I set her down and faced her, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye," Angel told me, Mouse squeaked behind her, Mouse, who was almost eight came closer and also gave me a hug. I smiled, the tears running down my cheeks like rivers. I couldn't tell them that I couldn't bear to say good-bye to them, in person.

"I'll miss you." I said softly, in Angel's ear and to Mouse who stood near bye. Angel and Mouse said good-bye to Fang, and we slowly climbed into the car. Jeb drove out the drive-way as we waved back to the still pajama dressed Mouse and Angel. Angel was a good girl, and didn't fly after the car as we pulled onto the small country road.

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks, I felt Fang's hand take mine as we sat silently in the back seat. He wiped a tear from my cheek, and I smiled thankfully, he made the water works stop somewhat. I turned to look out the window, the scenic view passing by as we left the lake house. I sighed, one last tear leaving my eye. How much was I going to miss the Lake House and everyone at it…? A lot.

**Okay! Quite a long one shot, but whatever. Now, if who ever tells me what book some of the ideas were from first, they will get to tell me what next Max Ride fanfic I should write. Hoped you enjoyed, I enjoy being critiqued! So reviews are nice. And check out my other story, Donor. (It isn't a one shot) Also, if a lot of people enjoyed this, I might write Max's experiences at the lake house. Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
